Isis' Bane
by althor42
Summary: SG-1/HP X-Over If Isis hadn't died in the canopic jar, things could have turned out differently. Harry goes to the airport at the wrong time. What will the wizarding world do if Harry leaves Earth? These three chapters will spawn two different stories.
1. 00 Capture

Capture

Running away from the airport terminal, Isis cursed the humans that were chasing her and her husband. Though, she supposed those roles were reversed now. This was her first time in a human male's body. Her husband, Osiris, was now in the body of a female. Really, there were too many indignities being forced on him. Ever since waking up from his thousands of years sleep, the world had been far too different from the one he remembered. No one worshiped the goa'uld in this time, it seemed that few even remembered. It would have been easier though, if the people chasing after them had forgotten them as well, as they were hunting them relentlessly.

His mate had been woken from her forced sleep by an archeologist by the name of Sarah. Osiris had wasted no time in taking the foolish woman as host, before finding Isis' own jar and finding a suitable host for her mate. The archeologist's coworker Steven had proved to be a suitable host. The two of them had spent a while trying to find out what had happened to their brethren, and to the Stargate. Their efforts had been frustratingly fruitless, but they had had their hopes raised when they were visited by an archeologist known to both of their hosts. Dr. Daniel Jackson had come for the funeral of their hosts' mentor Dr. Jordan (his tragic accident had been a necessity), and he was the first human who seemed to have any knowledge of the goa'uld. He was infuriatingly tight lipped though, about anything that may have helped them.

It was when the man discovered the third stasis jar that they had decided that it would be prudent to move on. With luck, Osiris still had a small ship waiting for her near her old temple. They had been unfortunately followed, and were now going to miss their connecting flight from London to Egypt. They had reached the parking garage now. Isis' host had had a colorful youth, which was fortunate for Isis, as the man knew how to hotwire a car. Looking over his shoulder, the three-person team chasing them was just in sight, coming into the garage. That was when he was hit by the zat'ni'katel blast. It only grazed him, but he was slowed now. Knowing that he would be caught otherwise, he did the only thing he could. There was a boy in front of him, young and light. He grabbed the young, black haired boy and pressed his mouth to the boy's. He heard shouting for a moment, and then nothing at all for a few seconds. He was in the boy now, and he asserted control as quickly as he could. A second later, he grabbed the keys from the large man next to the boy, and started running again after his mate.

!!!!!

Young Harry Potter knew that this wasn't going to be a nice day. Granted, he very rarely had nice days, but he was usually able to find some happiness for himself. Today though, the nine year old was accompanying his large uncle to the airport to pick up his large Aunt Marge. Really, she wasn't his aunt, as she was his Aunt's husband's sister, but they made him call her aunt anyway. He really didn't care what he had to call her; he just wished that she wouldn't come to visit so often. She really was a nasty woman, worse than his relatives even, and she always brought one of her mean dogs with her.

Unfortunately for Harry, who was orphaned and lived with his aunt and uncle, his relatives really didn't like him. He knew that the only reason that he had been made to go with his uncle was that they wanted someone to help carry all of his aunt's luggage. The car ride over had been quiet, interspersed with warnings from his uncle to be on his best behavior. Harry knew that if he stepped one toe out of line that he would be locked in his cupboard for a few days without any food, if he was lucky. He still had bruises from the time his teacher's hair had turned blue. Harry still didn't know why they had blamed him for that, though it wasn't as though they had ever really needed a reason to blame him for something.

They were in the large airport garage now, walking to the baggage claim. That's when he noticed the couple running towards them. An electric blue light shot out from the other side of the garage, and some of it seemed to pass over the man. The man stumbled and then grabbed a startled Harry. Suddenly, the man's mouth was on his. He tried to push away, to scream, but then there was a sharp pain in the back of his throat. A second later Harry felt himself losing control of his body. He heard a voice, _'Mine, this body is mine now.'_

Harry fought against the voice, he tried to take back his body, but it was too late. The thing that had entered his mind had taken complete control of his body, and there was nothing that Harry could do. He could still see and feel everything around him; he knew that he was running, following the woman that the man had been with. He could hear his uncle yelling for him to come back. He could feel the entity inside him fishing through his mind, and if he could have, he would have screamed; that was a very uncomfortable feeling. Suddenly, he was remembering where his Uncle had parked the car, and his body was calling out to the woman ahead of him where to go.

They reached his Uncle's car, and Harry tossed the keys in his hand to the woman, who got into the driver's seat, and then got in next to her. The car sped out of the garage, away from whoever had been chasing the couple. For a while, neither of the pair said anything, both having exerted themselves. Inside though, Harry wasn't quiet, and he raged against the entity inside his head.

'Get out of me! What are you? Who are you? What are you doing with me? You can't do this, this is my body!'

The entity inside of him seemed to laugh at him.

'_I am your god, Isis. Your body is mine now; you will make a fine host. You need not know more.'_

Harry continued to shout mentally at the entity, Isis, inside of him, but he got the distinct impression that the entity wasn't hearing what he said.

The woman, the name Osiris came to his mind, looked over at him and laughed in an unnaturally deep voice.

"I know that you wanted a younger host, but don't you think that this one is a little too young?"

Isis answered in an equally disturbing voice. "Any port in a storm, as these people seem to say. He will do nicely though. For the time at least, we do not know what is happening in the Galaxy, perhaps a child will help us to be somewhat less obtrusive until we know how things stand."

Osiris laughed, "Your host is too young to have any idea of what is in store for him."

"Perhaps I should educate him," Isis said with a smirk.

Osiris scoffed. "Let him alone, so that he might fade away into nothing. No good ever came from interacting with a host."

While they spoke, Harry continued to fight against Isis. As he fought, he felt something rising up in him, a part of him that was still his. He recognized it, it was what he had felt when his teacher's hair had turned blue, when his cousin's ugly jumper had shrunk instead of going over his head, and on so many other instances when something weird had happened. He felt it now, trying to rise up against the thing in his mind, trying to reject it, to force it out. But Isis would not go quietly, and suddenly, Harry's world went white as his very being was replaced with nothing but pain.

Harry was no stranger to pain, his uncle had seen to that, but there was nothing that could have ever prepared him to feel anything like this. It was everywhere, and it was nowhere, and Harry wished that he could die, rather than go on suffering it.

Suddenly though, it was over, and Harry's consciousness slipped down, and for a time, he knew no more.

!!!!!

"What happened?" asked Osiris.

"Something in my host tried to push me out. I have never felt anything like it before." His mate, his wife, looked over at him, surprise in her eyes. "Do not worry, my Lady, I do not think that he will be trying to do so again," he said with a smirk that looked unnatural on the small boy's face.

Osiris shook her head. "That is why you should not interact with your host. The sooner he fades, the better."

He nodded in acquiescence.

!!!!!

When Harry woke up, it was hot, really, really hot. He was in a different car now, and in different clothes. He was still sitting next to Osiris. They were in a desert, completely surrounded by sand. The car was approaching another, parked outside a sunken doorway in the ground. They stopped well short of it.

Osiris turned to him. "You go in first. They likely never got a look at you in the garage. Pretend to be lost, get your face dirty first. Do your best to ensure that they are not facing the door. When I give you a signal, disarm one of them."

Isis got out of the jeep, and dropped to the ground, rolling around for a couple of seconds before standing up again, still rubbing sand into his hair. Suddenly, Harry started to feel very sad and frustrated, and he could feel tears in his eyes, and mucus in his nose. Isis ran to the entrance of the tomb crying. He saw the three that had been chasing him in London, Daniel Jackson and two women. When he got inside, he collapsed to his knees before falling over, still sobbing. Immediately, he was surrounded by three concerned faces. He threw himself into the nearest woman, wrapping his arms around her, sobbing harder for affect. He did his best to keep his face from view, incase they already knew what he looked like. Harry tried as hard as he could to shout to them. 'It's a trap. He's not me!' But his efforts amounted to nothing.

"Well, well. Look who got here before us."

As soon as he heard his wife's voice, Isis leapt up, into the chin of the brown haired woman holding him, his host's body strengthened by his presence. He grabbed the stunned woman's Zat'ni'katel and shot the blond woman, before stepping back and shooting the woman he had grabbed. He looked over to Osiris. She had already rendered Daniel Jackson unconscious without a weapon. He smirked at her, while inside Harry despaired.

Osiris walked across the room and pulled a golden amulet out from a pocket. She fit it into a groove in the wall, prompting a lit compartment to open, from which she pulled two hand devices. She tossed one of them to him. He slipped it onto his right hand, and the device fit itself to his host's small hand, sensing that Isis was in him. Osiris walked back to Daniel, and lifted him with one hand, before slapping him with the other. The man came to, taking a second to become of his surroundings.

"Tell me, human, what do you know of the Stargate and the Goa'uld."

The man ignored her question. "Sarah, listen to me. I know you're still in there, I know you can hear me. You have to fight her, I know you can."

Osiris slammed the man into the wall next to her. "Your Sarah is gone. She cannot help you now. You will tell me what I want to know, or I will kill one of your compatriots. Where is the Stargate?"

"Yeah, I'm really not going to tell you that."

Isis pointed his Zat'ni'katel at the blond. "I trust you know what a second blast will do."

"Fine, you want to know about the Goa'uld? Our ancestors forced them off of this planet thousands of years ago. They've become less than a memory to our world. We no longer worship false gods; you'll find no welcome here. We go through the Stargate, and we kill your kind. Already, we've killed Ra, Seth, Hathor, and Sokar. The reign of the system lords is coming to an end."

Osiris snarled at him. "You've done me a favor then. But I would rather you tell me where the Stargate is."

Somehow, Harry knew what the woman was going to do before she did it, and he tried to cry out to her to stop. She raised her hand to the man's head, and the device she had put on started to glow with a bright light. The man stared up at her in silent agony. "Where is it?"

The doctor raised up one of his hands, and Isis realized too late that he held something in it. The man shoved his fist into Osiris' side, and left behind a brightly colored tranquilizer dart. Osiris stopped her onslaught and stumbled back. Isis raised his Zat'ni'katel and shot at him, but the disoriented man managed to evade the blast grabbing Sam's tranquilizer gun as he did. He fired a poorly aimed shot at Isis before stumbling back down to the ground. Isis didn't waste any more time on him, and instead joined his wife on the hidden ring transport before it whisked them both away to their waiting ship. It would be a while before Daniel ever saw Harry Potter again.

A/N I am going to refer to Isis as he, and Osiris as she. Goa'uld tend to take on the sex of their host. Also, move the Harry Potter universe forward eleven years, to match the SG-1 universe.


	2. 01 Spreading Out

Dirt

Spreading Out

A/N When Isis and Osiris are speaking together alone, assume that they are speaking in Goa'uld.

"… Then Isis joined Osiris on the ring platform and transported to the ship. I tried to find a way to activate the rings, but it seems that only their hand devices were capable of controlling them," Daniel finished. All of SG-1 along with General Hammond and Dr. Frasier were seated in the briefing room at the SGC listening to Daniel as he debriefed them on the failed mission in Egypt.

"Very well," said the General, "Have we learned anything more from Isis' first host?"

"No sir," said Dr. Frasier. "Both when I talked to him in England, and here on the base, he either doesn't remember anything, or he doesn't want to. I couldn't find out anything about his personal timeline from the time he was taken as host, to the time that Isis left him for the boy."

"Do you think he really doesn't know anything?" the General asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure, sir. In the past, person's freed from a parasite have remembered almost everything that happened. That being said, we don't really have much in the way of a sample size so it's hard to say." Dr. Fraiser explained.

General Hammond nodded, "Very well, Major Carter, the next time you speak to your father, I'd like you to ask him about this."

"I'll do that, Sir."

General Hammond turned to the rest of the table, "What can you tell me about the boy."

Sam spoke up. "His name is Harry Potter, sir. He has dual citizenship in both the US and in the United Kingdom, born to James and Lilly Potter; both are deceased. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He's just turned nine, and he lived in Little Whinging Surrey."

"He was born in the US?"

"Yes sir. Both his parents are British citizens, but they were here when he was born."

"And what does the British government know about his disappearance?" the General asked.

"Only that he was assaulted by a strange man, and that he then stole his uncle's car with the man's accomplice. Naturally they're confused about what exactly happened." Sam supplied.

"I see. In the past, you have made connections with hosts, such as Skaara and Sha're. I believe that it may be prudent to learn more about this boy. Colonel, Dr. Jackson, I'd like the two of you to go to this boy's home and learn what you can from his relatives. You might try speaking to his teachers as well," said the General.

Jack replied, "It's been a while since I was in England, sir."

The General smiled, "Just remember to pack an umbrella."

!!

Aboard Osiris' ship, Isis laid his queen on a bed so that she could rest while the sedative ran through her system. He then went to the control center to lay in a course to what was hopefully Goa'uld occupied territory. Abidos was out if Ra was dead. He plotted a course to a small mining world named Calaissis. The mines on the planet would have been long since abandoned, but there could still be human settlements there, and a Stargate. Hopefully, they would be able to get information about the galaxy from there, though it would take months to reach.

Their course laid in, Isis began to wonder what he should do with Osiris. Certainly, he enjoyed her presence, and he had achieved grate power under her. But thousands of years in the future, they were suddenly on a level playing field, and it could finally be time to take power, and no longer be second to Osiris. She could be killed easily in the state she was in now. On the other hand, it could be prudent to wait and see what state the galaxy was in before making a decision about his mate.

Isis knew that they had a long journey ahead of them, and while young, his host was pathetically weak and small. He set about exercising as best he could in the small confines of the ship in order to maximize the use of his host's body. It would be a long few months.

!!

Jack didn't really like driving in Europe, he always felt like he was driving on the wrong side of the road. He also really didn't like Little Whinging, Surrey. You could tell the sort of people who lived there by their identical houses, with their perfectly manicured lawns. It all seemed fake to him. He and Daniel had arrived in England that morning, having taken an Air Force jet from Colorado. The local authorities knew that they were in the area; having been told that they were chasing the woman that young Harry had run off with and were thus trying to find out about the boy. They had been told that Sarah was suspected of defrauding the USAF out of millions of dollars.

Jack turned to Daniel, who was sitting next to him; he had been pensive through much of their journey.

"How you doing?"

Daniel grimaced and replied, "I have to wonder if I'm cursed somehow."

"Daniel-" he started, but Daniel cut him off.

"No, No. Hear me out. First my wife and her brother are taken as hosts, and then she dies not two years later."

"True."

"And now my old girl friend, who was far removed from Stargates and aliens suddenly becomes a host to a Goa'uld who was supposed to have died thousands of years ago," Daniel said, getting heated.

Jack sighed. "Also true."

"So I really have to wonder if there's something-"

"Daniel, stop it. Sha're lived on a world formerly occupied by Ra. She was young and beautiful, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The odds were against her to begin with. What happened to Sarah had nothing to do with you. She had a job where coming into contact with strange ancient Egyptian artifacts was part of the every day. Unless you got her to become an archeologist, you can't really blame yourself." He paused. "You didn't get her to become an archeologist, did you?" He really hoped not.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No."

"Well then, life sucks. Sometimes there are coincidences. And don't forget what happened to Skaara, he's a free man today. If we catch Osiris, we can free Sarah too. That's what you need to be thinking about."

The car lapsed back into silence for the few minutes that were left of their journey. Soon they pulled up to Four Privet Drive; it was as bad as all the rest. They got out of the car and walked up to the door where Jack knocked.

A thin horse-faced woman answered the door, looking over the two of them, Daniel in a suit and Jack wearing a jacket and jeans.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

Daniel answered her. "We're looking for Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"I am she."

"My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. We're with the United States Air Force. We're trying to find the woman who abducted your nephew."

The woman's face darkened. "Well she isn't here."

"Of course not ma'am," Jack spoke up. "We wanted to find out more about your nephew. If he's still with her, it could help if we know more about him."

The woman looked at them askance. "Do the authorities know that you are here?"

Daniel answered her. "Of course ma'am. Our two governments are cooperating completely on this investigation."

Petunia sighed. "I suppose you should come in then. My husband should be arriving home from work any moment now if you need to speak to him. He was there when this happened." She led them to the living room and bade them to sit down on the sofa. She sat down across from them.

Looking around the pristine room, Jack noticed that while there were many pictures in the room, most of them featured a large blond haired boy. None of them, that he could see, had the boy they were looking for in them.

"What would you like to know?" Petunia asked them.

"First off," Daniel said, "was this the first time that your nephew saw either of the two from the garage?" Of course, he already knew the answer to that question, but she didn't know that.

"I already told the police, no. The boy had never had any contact with any Americans before that day." Petunia said irritably.

"I see. Could you tell us more about him? In general, I mean. What he was like, where he's traveled to, how he did in school." Jack knew that Daniel was asking vague questions because they had no idea what information they might need.

"Oh, he was a nasty little boy. We knew he'd do something like this eventually. We had to keep a very firm hand with that boy, ever since his parents got themselves killed eight years ago." Jack had to work to keep from growling at the woman, and to keep his face straight. People spoke more freely when you didn't alienate them. "He would always try to take attention from my own boy, Dudley. He always used to tell lies about our little angel at school, trying to get him into trouble." She would have gone on, but at that moment, the front door opened to admit, presumably, Vernon Dursley.

Mrs. Dursley got up to greet her husband with a kiss at the door. "Vernon, dear, these men are from the United States Air Force. They're here enquiring about the boy."

The man looked at his wife askance. "What do they want to know about the freak for?" he asked her in a low voice, though Jack could still hear him. He felt his hands curl into fists in his lap.

Petunia answered her husband. "They think that they may be able to find them sooner if they know more about the boy."

The man grunted. "Anything to get the car back sooner I suppose."

Jack and Daniel stood to greet the large man in the entryway. Daniel addressed the man, because he was good at speaking civilly to uncivil people.

"Mr. Dursley, my name is Doctor Jackson, and this is Colonel O'Neill. We're working hard to find your nephew." The man grunted. "Actually, we were hoping to get a sample of Harry's DNA."

"Would his pillow do?"

"His pillow, or a toothbrush. Something like that."

The man walked down the hall to a cupboard under the stairs. He reached in and pulled out a pillow, and handed it to Daniel.

"You've put his things into storage already?" asked Daniel.

But Jack just stared between the cupboard and the two Dursleys. Then he walked past them to the still open cupboard and looked in. He was angered, but not terribly surprised by what he saw.

"Now see here!" said Dursley, "You can't just go around looking in our closets."

"You made him sleep in a cupboard?"

Petunia rose to their defense. "We never wanted to be burdened with that little brat. We didn't want to suffer from his unnaturalness, it wasn't our fault that his no good parents had to get themselves blown up. We did the right thing by taking him in though, and he's been lucky to get everything he has from us."

Jack looked at her in disgust and turned to Daniel. "I think we've learned everything we need to from these people."

Daniel nodded, turned to the door, and walked out without another word. Jack turned to the Dursleys to give them a parting shot, but he just shook his head and walked out.

Driving away, Jack turned to Daniel. "Tell me again why we saved this planet."

Daniel shook his head. "I think it was for the beer."

Jack considered it, "Nah, I've tasted some good beers on other planets."

"Then it must be your fishing hole."

Jack nodded "That's it."

"Do you want to try his school? The Dursleys were certainly informative, but they didn't really tell us much about him."

"Yeah, we might as well."

!!

Aboard the ship, Harry listened as Isis and Osiris spoke to each other. They had been speaking about possible allies, and different holdings that they had had in the galaxy that may still remain. Every day, Harry learned more and more about the beings, these Goa'uld, who had taken him from Earth. He didn't just learn by listening to them though. Whenever Isis thought about something, it was as though understanding flowed into Harry's consciousness. It was a strange feeling, and Harry knew that it was linked to the strange power within him.

It was five days into their months long journey, and already Harry's body had started to change from the influence of the symbiote. Most noticeably, he no longer needed glasses to see. The bruises his uncle had left him with had disappeared before they even left earth. At the same time, he could tell that his muscles were growing, becoming more defined. Not as an adult's would be, but Harry was quickly losing the scrawny look he had had for most of his life (the fact that he was eating regular meals helped in no small part).

In their spare time, the two goa'uld would spar. Both of them were used to different bodies, and they wanted to be able to perform the martial arts that they seemed to know so well. Harry didn't recognize the style of fighting, which often involved odd knives, and Isis didn't have a name for it. It was a challenge for Isis, who was in such a small body, though he didn't lose nearly so often as Harry would have expected him to. Somehow, he sometimes managed to use Harry's size to his advantage.

Every day, Harry contemplated trying to force Isis out of him; he wanted desperately to be free. But every time he contemplated freedom, he remembered the pain that Isis had made him feel the last time he made a bid for freedom. He remembered wishing for death, rather than the pain he had felt then. So Harry bided his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

!!

Jack and Daniel were shown into the office of Mrs. Davenshire, principal of Harry's primary school.

"Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, welcome to Warren Elementary. I was told that you might be coming today about Harry Potter."

Daniel answered her, "Well, thank you for seeing us. Now that this case has become a kidnapping, we are of course even more determined to do everything we can to find this fugitive and bring your student home."

"How can I help you?"

"First of all, we were wondering if you had seen Harry with either of these two individuals before, or if Harry would have had any opportunity to come into contact with any strangers whilst at school." Daniel showed the woman pictures of both Steven and Sarah.

"I've never seen either of those individuals before. And Warren is a very secure school, as you saw on your way in. I can't speak to every moment of my students' time here, but Harry should never have been able to meet any strangers on school time."

"I see. Now we were also hoping to find out more about Harry himself. You never know what information could come in handy in a case like this."

The woman in front of them sighed. "Now, I don't like to speak ill of my students, but that Harry was a troubled boy. I never understood why, but he used to tell the most awful lies about his guardians."

"Did he now?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes. Now I know the Dursleys personally, Petunia is in my bridge club. You would be hard pressed to find a more upstanding and proper couple in all of Little Whinging. That boy tried to tell his first grade teacher that they made him sleep in a cupboard."

"Is that so?" The woman didn't sense the edge in his voice.

"Oh yes. And he's managed to pull a few stunts while he's been here. He climbed to the top of the school cafeteria once. And not two days before school let out for summer, the boy somehow managed to turn his teacher's hair blue."

Jack did his best not to snort, and covered it by coughing into his hand. Daniel gave him a look before turning back to Mrs. Davenshire. "We were hoping to speak to his teacher, actually."

"Well, I'm afraid that she's not teaching summer school this year. However, you should be able to speak to his second grade teacher, Miss Teeple. She should still be in the teacher's lounge, I believe. I will have the secretary show you to her."

As they were leaving the woman's office, Jack couldn't help but say to the woman, "By the way, I saw Harry's cupboard myself." He walked out of the room, leaving the surprised woman behind.

!!

It had taken five and a half months, but their ship had finally reached Calaissis. Isis ran a scan over the planet "I have located the Stargate. It is by a small settlement on the smallest continent. There are ring platforms at three locations around the world, one by the Stargate."

"We will transport down to that one then. It would be prudent to remain by the Stargate."

"Very well."

The two made their way down to the ring platform. Isis told the rings which platform to take them to and then joined his mate in the middle of the room. He activated his hand device, and the world around them disappeared in white light as five rings came up around them. The next thing they knew, they were standing on a bright world. The area around them was lightly forested, and there was a path that should lead them to the nearest village. Disturbingly though, the Stargate wasn't in sight, and they saw a large mound in the ground where they realized that it had been buried. Still, they went on and walked down the road until they came into the village proper. The people around them watched them wearily. Osiris held up her hands and let her eyes flash.

"I am the god Osiris," she said to them. "I have come seeking the god you serve. One of you will take me to him."

Instead of shying away in fear of them, the villagers muttered angrily to one another, and started closing in on the pair.

"We serve no false gods!" cried one man.

"You're not welcome here!" shouted another. Then someone threw a rock at them, and they both brought up their personal shields. Their shields had been a huge innovation for them, though they didn't yet work against deadlier attacks such as plasma bolts. They were backed up against a building. Knowing that they needed to gain control of the situation, Isis darted his hand out into the crowd that had surrounded them and grabbed a boy by the neck, holding him up for all to see within his shield. The crowd stopped short, suddenly scarred of moving against the two Goa'uld. Behind him, Isis knew that Osiris was calling their ship to them with her hand device.

"You have rejected your true gods, you have condemned yourselves," Isis said. "You have brought this retribution down upon yourselves." With a swift movement, Isis snapped the boy's neck and threw him out into the crowd. There were cries from the villagers, but before they could advance on the two again, Osiris waved her hand, sending a wave of energy that threw back those in front of them. It was then that Isis saw their ship coming towards them in order to transport them up. He and Osiris walked away from the building they had stood against and Isis addressed them again.

"Foolish humans. We will reign destruction down upon you for your sins." With that, Osiris activated the rings which were now directly above them. They disappeared into the ship, leaving only despair behind them.

!!

Miss Teeple was a pleasant woman, and she seemed to be the first person they had spoken to who didn't seem to be prejudiced against the boy they were looking for.

"Oh, he was a good boy," she said, obviously reminiscing. "Quiet mostly, he was gentle. I don't think he was very happy though."

"We heard he got into trouble more than once." Daniel mentioned.

"You mean when he climbed to the top of the cafeteria? I never did understand that. He said he had been running from his cousin, and I'll believe that. That boy is a brute. But I can't see how he could have climbed up there. The only way I can imagine is if he had used the drain pipe, but that's in full view of the play yard, and no one saw him climb up it." She had obviously pondered over the incident before.

Daniel smiled at her. "I hear he turned his teacher's hair blue last year."

The woman giggled at that. "Oh that really wasn't fair. There was no way the boy could have done that, he was clear across the room. That being said, I have no idea how anyone could have done it. But even if he had done it, I wouldn't blame him all that much, that woman was a nasty piece of work. I never knew why she went into education in the first place, it certainly wasn't because she liked children."

"I had a few teachers like that growing up," Jack muttered.

"Oh, haven't we all? Now, what was it that you wanted to know about Harry that you haven't already found out?" Miss Teeple asked curiously.

"Well, did he have many friends here?" asked Daniel.

"Oh no. I'm afraid that he was a fairly lonely boy. To tell the truth, I've always suspected his cousin of chasing the other children away from him. Of course, there was nothing that I actually saw."

Daniel frowned, "I see. How did he do academically?"

"Oh, he's an intelligent boy. Not overly academic, though he did love a good story book." Miss Teeple said fondly.

Daniel considered this before asking casually, "What has he learned about in regard to British or world government?"

Miss Teeple was surprised by the question, "Goodness, now why would you want to know a thing like that?"

"You never know what piece of information will help you to find someone," said Daniel. Really, they wanted to know what information Isis had access to through Harry.

Jack added, "Just last year, we found a guy cause we knew his favorite tooth-floss." Daniel gave him a look.

"Well," said Miss. Teeple, "he learned basic UK history from myself, and last year, he would have learned about the basic structure of our government, and about world history."

The three of them went on talking for over an hour. They didn't find out any more useful information about the boy they were looking for, but it was nice to finally speak to someone who had been on his side. Jack and Daniel returned to the US that night more determined than before to find the boy who had never seemed to have caught a break before in his life.

!!

Even when Harry had first been taken as host, he hadn't been as distressed as he was now. He could still feel that boy's neck in his hand, still hear the sound as his neck snapped and the life faded from his eyes. He had killed someone, and it was because he hadn't managed to get rid of Isis. More than that, he had been too scared to try again. Well, not again; Harry wasn't going to let Isis kill anyone else.

It was right then though that Isis was targeting the ships weapons on the planet below, ready to destroy the village that had dared to defy him. So Harry had no time to wait, he rose up and gathered the strange power that was in him against the parasite within him.

In his seat, Isis suddenly stopped what he was doing and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Osiris.

"My host," was all Isis said.

"Well put him in his place." Osiris said dismissively.

Inside, Harry was battling fiercely with Isis. Isis once again tried to bring pain to Harry, but Harry was ready for him and was able to push the pain back at him. In his seat, Isis screamed horribly and thrashed in place. Harry was winning his battle, and he felt a sharp stinging sensation in the back of his neck as Isis was violently banished from his body. As Isis left, Harry could feel the power within him taking knowledge from the symbiote. The connection that had formed between them, which had provided Harry with understanding of what Isis had been doing, suddenly flooded open as understanding of everything Isis knew went into His head. Though terribly disoriented, Harry didn't wait a second to reassert control over his motor functions and he immediately grabbed the writhing goa'uld from off the floor. With one swift motion, he snapped the snake's vertebrae at the head.

For a moment, Osiris could only stare at him in shock as Harry gasped for breath. Her shock was replaced by fury and she cried at him. "You dare! You dare to slay your god! You will die human, you will know only pain."

She raised her hand and activated the ribbon over his head. Inside, Harry's already scrambled brain was subjected to more torment. Harry grasped her arm and tried to push his energy into her, to force Osiris out of her host. He felt the energy flow into his hand device, and the Naquedah in his blood seemed to come alive. Osiris screamed and the two of them were blasted away from each other. Harry felt a strange sensation in his arm, around his hand device. He looked up at Osiris, who was picking herself up off of the floor. He knew that he couldn't face her in the state that he was in, so he ran away. He ran down to the ring platform, but before he could activate the rings he felt himself being hurtled away from his position. Harry impacted the wall, and for a moment, his vision swum. He looked up, Osiris stood in the doorway with her hand extended towards him.

"You cannot escape me human." She walked into the room. "I will melt your brain and snap your bones. I'll take days to do it, you will beg me for death before the end."

Harry realized that Osiris was standing in the middle of the room. Before she could take another step, Harry tapped the top of his hand device, activating the rings around her. As soon as the five rings sprung up from the ground, Harry launched himself across the room to the ring control pad, preventing it from being activated remotely.

Harry wanted to collapse there. He had trouble thinking straight, and his entire body was sore from impacting the wall. But he also knew that Osiris could still call the ship to her remotely, so he got up and made his way to the control room. The information he needed came to him and Harry quickly shut Osiris out of the ships systems. Finally, Harry was able to let himself rest, collapsing into a chair as his mind tried desperately to sort through the information that had been thrust into his body. Moments later, he had slipped into wonderful oblivion.


	3. 02 Dirt

Dirt

Dirt

When Harry next awoke, he had a rather awful headache. His mouth was very dry, so, still barely conscious, he went to get himself a glass of water. Returning to the command center, Harry sat down and began to think about his situation. The first thing he noticed was that the injuries that he had sustained from his fight with Osiris were gone completely. He knew from Isis that the healing abilities of a symbiote shouldn't have stayed with him, but then the same was true of the goa'uld's knowledge. As an experiment, Harry flashed his eyes to see if he still could and was surprised to see that he still had the ability. He tried the distorted voice. He was able to pull it off, but it felt different than when Isis had physically manipulated his vocal cords. Harry recognized the feel of power inside of him, and something more. Perhaps it was the naquedah in his blood. He decided to think more on it later; he needed to figure out what to do next.

His first thought was of Osiris' host. Sarah, the name came to him. Harry felt that he owed it to her to set her free from Osiris, as he had been set free. He didn't want to think about her still being a slave in her own body. However, he didn't think that he was a match for Osiris. What he needed was a way to knock her unconscious, and she had their only zat'ni'katel. If he wanted to capture the host without hurting her, he felt he would need one of those. That meant taking the ship to another planet, where he could hopefully acquire one.

He thought about his options. From Calaissis, there was another inhabited planet only one week away named Oberdad. Or at least, there had been one eight thousand years ago. Now, he couldn't be sure of anything, as Isis and Osiris had discovered down below. He plotted a course and set the ship to take him there anyway; at the very least, it was a plan.

As he did so though, he finally noticed something about the ribbon device on his arm. Before, it had always fit snugly against his skin, but looking at it now, Harry realized that it had somehow become a part of his skin. He remembered when he had tried to force Osiris out of her host, the energy had gone into the hand device, and interacted with the naquedah in his blood. Somehow, the device had become fused with his arm in a way that felt as though it had always been a part of him. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt.

Harry decided that his arm was another thing that he could think about later. Right then, he was hungry, so he set himself to scrounge up some food. With the goa'uld's advanced stasis technology, the ship had kept food in its stores from the last time it had been used all those thousands of years ago. Harry feasted on fruit, meats, and cheeses with a glass of goat's milk. The pungent cheeses had taken some getting used to, but Harry had ironically grown to like them during his five-month trip as a host.

As he ate though, Harry's thoughts turned dark. He couldn't help but feel that he was running away from Osiris and abandoning Sarah. From there he started thinking again about how long he had waited to take control of his body back, and to the boy who lay dead back on Calaissis. His appetite gone, Harry put the food away and began pacing in the small dining area, trying to forget the events of the past days, to shake his feelings of guilt. After a while, Harry turned to the exercises that Isis had put his body through, and found for a while at least, that he could forget everything else.

!

Four days into his journey, Harry was doing his best to sleep during the ships artificial night. Trying being the operative word. Harry had hoped that he could put much of what Isis had done with his body behind him, but that just wasn't happening. He had been having nightmares, mostly focusing on the death of that small boy. Sometimes he dreamed that he was still a host, and Isis would make him kill and torture one person after the next. All the while Harry would scream and struggle against Isis, but to no avail.

The waking world was little better. Harry's guilt over his actions had been eating away at him, taking away his appetite. The only things that seemed to keep him sane were exercise and experimenting with the energy inside of him. He was ashamed of that as well, though he didn't let it stop him. The Dursleys had told him that he was a freak, that there was unnaturalness within him. He had often felt as though they were right, but this was the proof of what they had told him. Still, the power had freed him, and he liked it, and really, he didn't like the Durlseys.

Knowing that he wouldn't find any peace in his bed, Harry got out and decided to try experimenting with his power. He sat down on the floor cross-legged, and focused on his left hand while trying not to think about what he had done with it. He had washed that hand so many times, but no matter how hard he scrubbed it never felt clean. Putting those thoughts aside, Harry decided to try something new. He'd had some luck moving things around himself, but Harry wanted to try a different effect. He remembered from his fight with Osiris that accompanying the blast that had forced them apart, there had also been a flash of light. He wanted to know if he could recreate that light, or something similar.

As he focused on his hand, willing the effect that he wanted, Harry felt the Naquedah in his blood respond. Soon, bright sparks came into existence and faded away over his hand. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but it was a start. Harry went on trying to create a light that he could control, for no other reason than that it kept his mind off of darker thoughts.

Working his powers that way wasn't the only thing Harry had been experimenting with. After giving up on trying to remove the hand device from his skin, Harry had decided to try experimenting with it as well. It still worked as it should, but Harry remembered something else from his battle with Osiris. When the hand device had melded with his skin, he had felt as though he were connected to it, and not just in the physical sense. The device had always been slave to thoughts and emotions, but now it was as though Harry could speak to it, manipulate it on a far more personal level. And through the hand device, Harry found himself reaching out into the ship itself through the connection between the two pieces of technology. Harry had surprised himself when he had opened a door with just a thought. Still, it wasn't as though it was very functional yet. Harry had to shut out the rest of the world while he connected with the ship. Pushing buttons was much more practical. Still, it was interesting, and it was another thing that kept him from thinking about the things he didn't want to think about.

As he sat down for breakfast later, Harry turned his thoughts to what he would do when he got back to Earth. 'If I get back to Earth,' he thought. Really, he couldn't imagine going home. He had, in effect, stolen his Uncle's car. Surely, he couldn't just go home and expect bygones to be bygones. He considered simply not going home, maybe not even going back to Earth. While living with the Dursleys, Harry had survived knowing that even if they didn't care about him, at least he would be able to make a future for himself, one day. He did well in school, which was a haven for him, in spite of his cousin, and he knew that one day he would have more than a few options open to him (he had still considered fireman as an option). Now though, he couldn't see himself ever leading a normal life, sitting in school, and getting a job.

!

Just over five months after the incident with Isis and Osiris, SG-1 had been quite busy. There had been no news about the two escaped goa'uld, though that had been expected. They had left the earth in an ancient ship, which would have been rather slow by modern standards. Now, SG-1 was on what was supposed to be a rather uneventful trip. The planet they were on had been abandoned by the goa'uld long ago, and it was inhabited by a simple and peaceful group of humans. That was just fine by Jack, any mission where no one shot at them was a good mission. They were there at Carter's request, she wanted to check out some anomalies with the soil. Jack really hadn't been paying attention during the briefing. She'd do her thing, and he'd do his.

They'd been there for two days, having been graciously given shelter by the local town leader. The man had been excited to have visitors from so far away. It had been interesting, mixing with the people on this planet, but really, Jack was getting bored with the whole thing. He decided to stretch his legs and go for a walk; the locals had told him that there was a good view along the coastline. He radioed the rest of the team to tell them where he was going, before walking off.

!

The ship was in the final hours of its journey, and Harry wasn't doing very well. He'd just about stopped sleeping, and it was a struggle to eat anything. Really though, he'd stopped caring. He'd already despaired of ever achieving his goal of freeing Sarah. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to free her; he'd learned that the first time. The more time Harry spent alone on that ship, the more he began to feel that he had nothing tying him to life; nothing was the same anymore. It wasn't as though he had much of a home to go back to, anyway; he couldn't imagine going back to the Dursleys. The more his guilt ate away at him, the more he wondered why he bothered to go on.

When Harry reached Oberdad, he told the ship to land at the edge of the smallest continent. His plan to find a Zat'ni'katel had been discarded. Really, it had been a foolish plan. Harry ringed down and examined his surroundings. The ship had put him down next to a large cliff, which Harry thought rather suited what he needed right then. He put one foot in front of the other, and let his body take him to the edge.

!

Jack was walking through the slightly dense foliage, and had almost made it to the coast, when he saw a ship coming down from the sky. He didn't recognize the make of the ship, though he thought that it was of goa'uld design. It looked to be somewhere between a cargo ship and an al'kesh. He radioed the rest of his team, though he knew that they were at least twenty minutes away, and told them what was going on. The ship stopped not far away, hovering roughly fifteen feet off the ground. Jack hurried over to its position, making sure to stay out of sight.

When the rings fell from the ship, Jack was surprised that they deposited a small boy on the ground. The hooded figure was too far away for him to make out the face clearly. He watched as the boy looked around, before walking to the edge of the cliff.

!

Harry looked down over the edge. At another time, he might have thought that the scene below looked rather nice. The almost purple water was crashing against the rocks below in a spray of color, and the sun was setting in the distance. He held his arms out, and wondered if he could actually do it. Then, he took a deep breath and put his arms down, before taking a step back. He sat down, and for the first time since he had woken up free of Isis, he cried.

He knew that he couldn't kill himself, but everything in his life was so confusing, so hard. Beyond trying to free Sarah, he didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to move on. He didn't even know if he would ever be able to sleep normally again, or go through a day without feeling the guilt or the shame.

But in a way, that didn't matter right then, because he couldn't give up on trying to rescue Sarah. He had a job to do, and he meant to follow it through. He stood up and wiped the tears from his face before turning to go back to his ship, intending to search for a settlement that could lead him to the technology that he was looking for. As he was walking though, he heard the telltale sound of the very device that he was searching for.

Quickly, he dove out of the way of the blue wave of energy. Coming up, he brought up his shield to ward off further attack. He did so just in time, as a moment later the blue energy washed over his shield. Unlike a bolt of plasma, a zat'ni'katel blast didn't have enough kinetic energy to pierce his shield.

"What the heck was that for?" he cried out to the man who had apparently come out from the bushes.

"Don't pull the cute kid routine. I know what you are, I know who you are, Isis." There was venom in the man's voice when he said the name.

What a coincidence, the man was from Earth. "Isis is dead. I'm just Harry."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Harry wished that he would. He sighed. "Really, that would be nice, but since I can't prove it to you, I'll just be going."

He was about to take a step back, when he realized that the man had exactly what he had come for. He supposed that it wasn't really stealing if the guy had shot at him first. He reached out with his hand, and his energy, and pulled the man's weapon out of his hand, lowering his shield briefly to allow the object to come through. Immediately the man reached for his belt knife and threw it with one fast motion. It was stopped by his shield, Harry thought that it would have gone through his right arm otherwise. The man reached for his machine gun, but Harry pulled it out of his grasp, though it was still connected to the man by a strap.

"In two weeks, I will bring Sarah here. There is a ring platform by the gate. Be there to take her home."

Before the man could grab another weapon, Harry ran beneath his ship and activated the rings, transporting away to safety.

!

'That happened a lot faster than I expected it to,' Harry thought as he looked at the Zat'ni'katel in his hand. Going through his connection with his hand device, Harry told the ship to climb into orbit again before he made his way to the control room.

Thinking over his brief conversation with the man below, Harry supposed that he had been a bit vague about his instructions. Running a scan of the world below him, Harry discovered that the man was having a discussion via encrypted radios. He wasn't able to listen in, but he would be able to broadcast a signal that they could understand. Putting through the necessary commands, Harry cleared his throat and addressed the people below.

"Um, hi. My name's Harry, I'm the kid you were shooting at. Anyway, I thought you should know that Isis is dead, and Osiris is trapped on a planet with a buried Stargate. I'm going to go get her, and I'll try to remove her parasite. Either way, I'll return her here in exactly two weeks. If I can't get rid of Osiris, I'll deliver her unconscious. I trust you'll meet her with non-lethal weapons."

He ended his transmission and entered his ship into hyperspace.

!

On Oberdad, Jack started walking back to the village to regroup with the rest of his team. Inside, he was rather confused. If that had been a goa'uld, then he had acted differently than any other goa'uld that Jack had ever met before. It didn't make sense for the boy to suddenly be free of the snake either though, and he didn't even want to get into the apparent telekinetic abilities. Whatever he had done, the boy hadn't seemed to use any technology to do it.

Jack thought on the transmission that had been sent to them. It sounded like a trap of some sort, but the only way to find out would be to show up in two weeks. There was always the hope that they would get what they were promised. If they didn't, then they could always set their own trap.

He met his team outside of the village and went in depth into what had happened.

"Unless he knew I was there to start with, then judging by his behavior, I'd say that he isn't a goa'uld. Frankly, I have a hard time imagining a goa'uld crying without it being a show."

Sam spoke up. "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"I want you and Daniel to go to the village, and set up a defensive position. Warn the people that there may be hostiles in the area. Teal'c, I want you to come with me while I check in with the SGC."

He turned to leave, but Daniel stopped him. "Jack, what are we going to do in two weeks?"

Jack turned back to him. "We're going to get her back Daniel. We're going to bring both of them back. But what happens in two weeks isn't up to me. I will recommend though, that we be here then."

He turned around and made for the gate.

!

When he had entered hyperspace, Harry decided to try to sleep. He didn't manage to get much, but the sleep that he did get was plagued by faceless people, who he killed. In his dream, Harry tried to stop his hands as they destroyed whoever was in front of him, but he couldn't.

When he woke up, he realized that something had to change. He knew that he couldn't take another seven days alone in his ship. He remembered a thought that he had had on the way to Oberdad, that he could manipulate the ships hyperdrive to go faster, a lot faster. He understood exactly how his ship's hyperdrive worked, but more importantly, he could feel it. Through his hand device and his connection with the ship, he was a part of everything. He could tell that the ship had a potential for much greater speeds, the energy just had to be used in the right way. He knew that he could manipulate energy, and he thought that he could manipulate the ships hyperspace window generator to get the effect that he wanted.

He had rejected the idea before, because even after everything that had happened to him, it sounded crazy, and dangerous. It still seemed ridiculous that he, Harry, could do something better than these interstellar aliens. But the prospect of another seven days alone was one that he really didn't want to face. Sitting down in the control center, Harry reached out with his mind, through the hand device, and then into the ship. He sought out the ship's hyperdrive and connected with it. He felt the part of the hyperdrive that he needed to change, and willed the energy to flow in the way that he wanted it too, changing the crystals that controlled the engine. He felt himself being pressed into his seat for a few seconds as the inertial dampeners struggled to keep up with the ship's acceleration.

He pulled back from the ship, still not entirely comfortable with the sensation, and checked the screen in front of him. He grinned. Had the goa'uld put more effort into innovation, he was sure that they would have managed these speeds sooner. By the ships calculations, he was due to arrive at Calaissis in two and a half hours. It seemed that he would have some time to kill before his two weeks were up.

Reflecting on the last time he had eaten, Harry reluctantly went to get something to eat. He knew that he had to eat something in order to keep his strength up. He still didn't have an appetite for everything. While he ate, he tried to plan what he would do when he reached Calaissis. By the time the ship was about ready to drop out of hyperspace, he had a rough idea of what he wanted to do.

Back in the control room, Harry checked the ships scanners to pinpoint Osiris' exact position, through her hand device. It was dusk where she was, outside a different village than the one Isis and Osiris had first gone to. By the village's position, Harry figured that it wasn't the first one she had tried after having been left on the planet. She was probably trying to find people to help her unbury the gate. Harry was glad to see that she hadn't had any luck.

He instructed the ship to land a mile away from the village, on the opposite side from her. He made sure the ship stayed out of her sight. Stuffing the zat'ni'katel in his waistband, Harry ringed down to the planet surface.

The planet was much as he remembered it, though this village was close to a large river, giving it a slightly different feel. He decided to walk around the village; if Osiris had already been there, then they might not be receptive to any more strange visitors. It took him over half an hour to get around the village, keeping out of sight from anyone who might see him in the fading light. It wasn't long until he reached the area in which Osiris seemed to be camped.

By this point, Harry was walking as stealthily as he could, making sure to stay out of sight from the woman. When he saw her, her back was to him. She was sitting in front of a fire, cooking an animal that Harry couldn't identify. He summoned the ship before pulling out the zat'ni'katel, which he had activated earlier. Taking aim, he shot her. Or at least, he tried to. She moved out of the way of the blue energy, having obviously heard his approach. Moments later, her golden shield sprung up around her, and she shot her own zat'ni'katel at him. Harry already his shield up.

She addressed him. "Fool. You should not have returned here, I _will_ kill you this time."

He answered her in goa'uld, and he didn't hide the fury he felt for her. "**I'm going to free her, Osiris, no longer will you claim a person's body as your own.**"

"**I think not. Those humans will remember your screams for years to come.**" She gestured in the direction of the village, and then she held her hand out at Harry, unleashing a wave of energy. But Harry was ready and returned his own energy to meet hers.

Being more experienced, Osiris probably should have been able to win their battle of wills. However, Harry had his own power, which he pushed through his hand device. With a cry, Osiris flew though the air, her shield dropping. As quickly as he could, Harry raised his zat'ni'katel and shot her. This time, she didn't get out of the way, and after she had stopped convulsing, she lay still.

Harry sighed and took a moment to catch his breath. He walked over to Osiris and took her zat'ni'katel, knife, and hand device. By now, the ship was hovering over the clearing, and Harry tossed the three items under it before activating the rings. He went back to Osiris and prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. Above him, the ship cast enough light to fill the clearing, illuminating Sarah's unconscious form.

He knelt down next to her and placed his left hand on her face. Taking a deep breath, Harry summoned his power and pushed it into her, seeking the goa'uld within, as he had tried the first time. He found the snake, still unconscious from the zat'ni'katel blast. Harry latched onto it with his power and as he did, he felt himself connect with Osiris, as he had with Isis. He went on anyway, not thinking that it would make a difference.

As he was rejecting Osiris from Sarah's body, he felt her stir, beginning to resist him. He heard her in his head.

"_You can't do this to me!_" Though it wasn't audible, Harry could detect the desperation in her voice.

"_I am doing this to you,_" he replied.

As Osiris was leaving the body, Harry felt the now familiar sensation of the connection between them opening wide, as everything that Osiris understood flooded into his mind. He tried to stop it, remembering what had happened the last time that had happened, but he couldn't. He wanted to once more pass out, but he knew that he wasn't finished. Letting go of Sarah, he grabbed Osiris and killed her as he had her mate. With his last thought, he ordered the ship to move to his and Sarah's position, and ring them up. Blackness engulfed him.

A/N: This story is continued directly in Isis's Bane: Tar'Chell's Wrath, and alternately in Isis's Bane: A new Home, both of which can be found in my profile. 


End file.
